


Tattoo Shop of Horrors

by GMN



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: Bartender AU, Blow Jobs, Confessions, Crushes, Dirty Talk, Falling In Love, Finger Sucking, Fingering, Flirting, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Piercings, Praise Kink, Rimming, Romance, Rough Sex, Slow Build, Tattoos, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, tattoo artist au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-19 17:17:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GMN/pseuds/GMN
Summary: The eccentric Count D, temporary owner of a tattoo shop located in the heart of Chinatown, has numerous patrons who visit his shop -- one of them being a bartender, whom just so happens to have the biggest crush on him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i fuckin' love pet shop of horrors and i wanted to try to write something for it! hope y'all enjoy it, feedback would be appreciated :^0

A tattoo shop was located deep in the busy heart of Chinatown. Leon, a measly bartender, visited this tattoo shop every month. Constantly.

Why, you ask?

Well, you could say the blonde has taken a liking to the owner of the shop. He had a crush. More than a crush, actually. Leon was in love with the owner of that tattoo shop, Count D, for quite some time now.

The owner, a Chinese man, whom was most likely in his twenties, absolutely mystified Leon. To his silky, jet black hair, to his creamy, perfect pale skin, and to his otherworldly eyes that Leon could never look away from, the man had stolen his heart from the first day he accidentally stumbled into that tattoo shop.

Leon remembers it perfectly. It was a hot, breezy summer night. His phone GPS had malfunctioned and had taken him astray from his actual destination, taking him deep into Chinatown. A very confused Leon had thought that Count D's tattoo shop was the restaurant he had planned meeting Jill at, but it obviously wasn't when he stepped inside.

That's when he saw Count D for the first time, standing behind the counter in the front of his shop, his otherworldly orbs landing upon Leon's bright blue ones. Leon could've sworn he heard soft jazz music in the background as the two met eyes, the city lights illuminating inside of the shop. Leon remembers what Count D wore that day – a black, mesh t-shirt that showed his dragon sleeve arm tattoo, and black leather pants that hugged his curves oh-so-perfectly. Count D had a Gothic, vampire vibe, wearing many cross accessories and jewelry, his nails even perfectly manicured dark red.

That's when Leon immediately fell in love and ended up staying to get his first ever tattoo. Jill, his friend, was more than upset when he finally came to meet up with her hours later, trying to explain how he made the choice to suddenly get a tattoo right before.

Which brings Leon to today – his 6th tattoo appointment with D in a few minutes. The blonde quickly made his way through bustling Chinatown, excited yet nervous to see the man he secretly loved. But, just before that, Jill had nonchalantly mentioned that if he liked Count D so much, he should probably make a move before it becomes too late. Leon knew that, obviously – but it's easier said than done.

When D is in front of him, his slender hands pressed against Leon's skin as he concentrates on making the tattoo perfect, it isn't easy to just ask the man out right then and there. But, Jill was right, he has to make a move before it's too late. He didn't want D to be taken away by someone else, that's for sure.

The blonde arrived at the tattoo shop, momentarily checking his appearance in the window before making his way inside. The bell on the door rang as he opened it and stepped inside, immediately swallowing nervously as his eyes landed upon D, whom turned to see who was entering, a small sly smile appearing on his face once he saw that it was Leon.

“Welcome back, Leon,” D said calmly, turning his full attention to the man before him.

Today, D wore an all black outfit – tight fitting turtleneck, high-waist jeans, and heeled boots that clacked confidently against the shop floor. Leon was love struck. D looked so amazing to him.

“Are you ready for your next tattoo?” D casually asked.

“Y-Yes! Yes, I am,” Leon said a little bit too excitedly. “Always ready for a tattoo from you, D!”

All Leon got as a response was a hum from Count D, the man turning his attention to the boxes of tea on a shelf. “Would you like some tea?” D asked, not noticing how nervous the blonde man before him was. “I still need to clean some of my tools from my last appointment, so you can drink while I do that.”

“Of course!” Leon blurted nervously, walking further into the tattoo shop and sitting down on one of the waiting chairs.

Count D said nothing more as he swiftly began to prepare the tea, Leon's blue orbs touring D's slender body as he did so, unknowingly licking his lips and gripping onto the chair beneath him. Oh, how he wished he would just stand up and hug Count D from behind, feeling his body and smelling his angelic scent. Oh, how he wished Count D would caresses his arms, tilting his head back ever so slightly so that the two could meet lips, kissing each other sweetly and –

The sound of the tea cup clattering against the glass table near him snapped Leon out of his thoughts, his eyes immediately darting elsewhere as he blushed – Count D definitely must have saw him ogling his body just now.

“I'll be right with you in a few minutes,” D said, going back to his station to finish cleaning his tools. Leon glanced at D, and breathed a sigh of relief when he figured that the Chinese man probably didn't see him checking him out just now. Probably.

A few minutes passed of silence and D finally turned to Leon, calmly saying, “I'm ready for you now. Come here.”

Leon had absolutely no idea how D was able to make everything he said sound so – sexy. But, he somehow did, and it made Leon more nervous than he was before as he slowly stood up and made his way over to D's station.

Thank God no one else as in the shop at the time. It was just the two of them, which Leon preferably liked. The blonde sat down on the chair, rolling his sleeve up slightly so D had access to his skin. Leon had scheduled to get a handgun tattooed onto his bicep, hoping that would give the two enough time to spend together before he had to go back to work late night at the bar.

Leon watched D swiftly put on his black latex gloves, beginning to clean the part of Leon's bicep that he was going to tattoo. God, even the slightest touch from D made Leon shiver. Leon watched D lay the line-art of the tattoo against his skin, his sharp eyes glancing at the blonde to ask, “How does this placement look to you?”

“I-It's perfect,” Leon nervously laughed. “As usual.”

The buzzing of the needle rang throughout the room as Count D began to tattoo Leon silently. Leon had a high pain tolerance, so getting a tattoo was a breeze for him. Plus, D's face was way too distracting for him to focus on the needle grinding into his skin.

Leon blushed as he examined D's features – a slender nose, pink, rosy cheeks, long, black eyelashes, and plump lips that were perfectly coated in dark red lipstick. Leon wanted to kiss those lips so badly.

“Does it hurt?” D asked quietly.

“No,” Leon answered, shaking his head. “It doesn't.”

Count D hummed as a response again and continued to focus on tattooing. Leon's heart was pounding against his chest. He always became like this when D was this close to him, his hands touching him so delicately and his voice so soft when asking if it hurts. _This._ This is why Leon has trouble making a move. But, he knew that he had to _do_ something, _say_ something, if he wanted their relationship to go further past measly tattoo appointments at this tattoo shop.

Leon swallowed thickly, his blue orbs glued onto D's face, whom was oblivious to the fact that the blonde was practically gazing at him. He had to make a move. He had to. Even if he messes up, at least he tried, right? God, he hoped that he wouldn't mess up. Leon took a deep breath, but his heart rate did not calm down.

“D,” Leon hesitantly said, his voice low, the buzzing of the needle louder than him.

“Hm?” D responded.

“G-Go...go on a date with me,” Leon awkwardly stammered out, his face burning red at this point.

D immediately stopped tattooing Leon, his sharp eyes looking at the blonde with slight confusion with a hint of another emotion Leon couldn't put his finger on. Leon instantly felt like an idiot after seeing D's expression, steam practically spewing out of his ears at this point. He's an idiot. He shouldn't have asked D. The man probably thought he was an absolute buffoon now.

“A date?” D questioned, “What do you mean?”

“I-I mean, like, you and me,” Leon stuttered, “together, on a date. I-If, y'know, that makes any sense.”

D was silent for a few seconds, before he asked, “Where?”

“A-Anywhere you'd like!” Leon said, “You told me before that you really like art, right? We could, maybe, visit an art museum together, if, y'know, if you want to...”

D stared at Leon for a few seconds before he suddenly looked away, continuing to tattoo him as if the conversation never even happened. Leon didn't receive an answer, so he immediately assumed that was a “no” from Count D. Leon sunk in the chair, his entire heart slowly disintegrating. He fucked up. He was stupid for even trying to ask! All D saw him as was another customer, and that's it. What made Leon think that he was more special than any other –

“Okay,” D suddenly said, and Leon's heart almost jumped out of his chest.

“W-What?”

“I said, okay,” D repeated.

“Seriously?! You'll go?!” Leon beamed, sitting up and moving abruptly, D furrowing his eyebrows at the sudden movement.

“Stop moving or else I'll mess up,” D said.

“S-Sorry,” Leon apologized, settling down. “How about tomorrow at seven? Does that sound good?”

All D did was hum as a response, and Leon had never been so happy to just hear a hum from him.


	2. Chapter 2

7 PM, the next day.

Leon waited nervously outside the art museum for Count D. The blonde wore a white t-shirt tucked into black pants, with a leather jacket and black shoes that had a slight heel to them. A casual yet chic looks is what Jill said it to be, since she's the one who chose the outfit in the first place. The girl even gave tips on what to do and say during the date, such as – ask questions (but don't be too eager), compliment him (but don't be too eager), ask about his job (but don't be too eager), and ask about his favorite art pieces ( _but don't be too eager_ ). It's a goal to get to know D even a little bit more, and get closer to him, if possible.

But, Jill also made sure to mention that at the end of their date, Leon should _not_ try to kiss D. It would be way too early in their relationship to do such a dramatic move like that. But, she did say that the most he should try to do is hug D, but _that's it_. Jill's advice was helpful, Leon had to admit, but it also made him extremely fucking nervous.

“Leon,” said a voice, suddenly snapping the blonde man out of his thoughts.

Leon looked to see D standing before him, wearing a tightly fit black dress that hugged his body perfectly, black stockings, and platforms that added some height to him (although, he still wasn't as tall as Leon). Leon blushed at the sight. Count D was very androgynous, which he absolutely loved.

“D,” Leon swallowed. “You look...amazing.”

“Thank you, Leon,” D smiled slyly. “As do you.”

Leon nervously laughed and said, “Let's go in! I hear they added new pieces to the art exhibit. Y-You can, uh, tell me which ones are your favorites!”

Count D blinked. “If that's what you'd like me to do,” he said calmly as he walked past Leon and into the art museum, the blonde nervously following suit.

 

.:.:.:.

 

An hour in and the date was going okay. Not spectacular, but not terrible either. Just – okay.

The two had walked around the first two levels of the art museum a bit, talking to each other about the pieces of art and Leon blurting out random questions at time, but that was pretty much it. Leon didn't feel as though he was succeeding in getting close to Count D and it honestly pained him.

So, Leon quickly detoured the date to a coffee shop that was inside of the art museum so that the two could talk more closely. D waited patiently as Leon ordered them two green tea's, along with two slices of cake (Leon telling the barista to add more whip cream and strawberries to D's cake) before he set off toward his secret love with the tray full of food and drinks. D watched Leon set the tray down, his eyes twinkling at the sweets before him.

“You know exactly how to please me, Leon,” D smiled, sticking his fork into the plump slice of cake and taking a bite. Leon watched intently as D ate the cake, the Chinese man licking the fork in such an unknowingly sensual way that made Leon's mouth practically water. D noticed Leon staring, but did nothing more than look elsewhere and softly ask, “So, why did you ask me out on this date, Leon?”

Leon, somewhat taken aback from the sudden question, laughed nervously, and said, “J-Just to, y'know, get to know you more! I always go to your tattoo shop and you seem like an interesting person, so I thought it would be a good idea to try to get to know you.”

D hummed, and Leon, wanting to direct the conversation elsewhere asked, “How did you get into tattooing?”

D took a sip of his tea. “My family has a history in the art of tattooing, so it was only natural for me to get into it.” he said, “I only run this tattoo shop momentarily because my grandfather, the true owner, is travelling abroad. I like to think that I don't only tattoo people, but I rather give them love, dreams, and hope.”

“Wow,” Leon said, absolutely love struck at D's answers.

D suddenly smiled mischievously, softly saying, “Say, Leon, you've never truly told me your occupation, have you? I've told you so much about myself today, yet you've told me nothing about you. Seems unfair, doesn't it?”

Leon couldn't help but feel as though D's tone just now was slightly flirty than usual, the man's eyes a bit lowered and his lips pouting in a way, but the blonde shook it off. D wouldn't be flirtatious with him. Leon quickly said, “I'm a bartender! I work mostly late at night, except for on weekends. Sorry, I didn't notice that I never told you that,” ending the sentence with a somewhat weak chuckle.

“Oh, is that so, Mr. Bartender?” D smiled. “So, you could make me a drink? Any drink I want?”

Leon nodded, maybe a bit too eagerly. “Yes,” he answered. “I can make you all types of drinks.”

D took a sip of his tea. “Interesting,” is all he said, fluttering his long eyelashes at Leon and making Leon's heart skip a beat for the millionth time that night.

 

.:.:.:.

 

Their date had ended.

After the two had ate, they explored the art museum more, but this time more comfortably. Leon felt as though he could laugh with D without feeling like an idiot afterward, and he loved it. He wished he could spend moments like this with D all the time. He didn't want it to end, but it had to.

Leon insisted that he walked D home, honestly just wanting to spend more time with the man, and D accepted it with a smile. The two walked down the city streets, all the way back to the depths of Chinatown, where D most likely lived. Leon watched as the black haired man stopped in front of the closed tattoo shop, looking at Leon with somewhat devilish eyes and smiling slyly as he usually does.

“I had fun,” D said. “It was very enjoyable, Leon.”

“I-I had fun, too,” Leon said. “A lot of fun. W-We should do it again."

D hummed. “We'll see how I feel about that later on, Leon.”

Leon watched as D unlocked the door to the tattoo shop, and his heartbeat suddenly sped up. Jill's words popped up into his mind and he swallowed thickly, his cheeks going bright red.

“ _Hug him,_ ” is all he could think. “ _Hug him before he leaves._ ”

And, with that thought, he softly reached out to grab D's hand just as he stepped one foot into the shop, and gently pulled him back out. D was slightly taken off guard at that Leon's actions, and felt as the blonde slowly wrapped his warm, strong arms around him, encasing him in a hug that made him feel quite fuzzy, his cheek and hands pressed against Leon's solid chest. D could feel Leon's rapid heartbeat.

Leon buried his nose in D's hair, smelling his angelic scent and taking a big sigh. Finally. After months and months of admiring D from afar and wanting to just _hug_ him, it finally came true, and Leon wholeheartedly took it all in. D seemed a bit stiff at first, but then Leon felt him lay his hands flat against his chest and slightly grip onto his shirt before slowly snaking his arms around him, laying his hands flat against his back.

After a few seconds, the two parted slightly just so they could look at each other. Leon couldn't tell what emotion D had on his face, but he knew that he was staring very intently. It was the perfect moment to finally be able to steal a sweet kiss from D, but Leon knew that he shouldn't, even though he really, _really_ wanted it. So, with that, Leon slowly let go of D and stepped backwards slightly, smiling at D with rosy cheeks.

“I really do hope we can do this again,” Leon said and D blinked repeatedly at him, looking a bit stunned now.

D turned to leave without another word, stepping into the tattoo shop and leaving behind Leon. Leon stared at the door, his eyes wide. Did he...say something wrong? Why did D rush away like that? Leon cursed quietly to himself and ran his fingers through his blonde locks.

Shit, he probably did say something wrong, huh?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thx to those who are reading <3


	3. Chapter 3

Leon hadn't seen D for a week.

Well, a week and four days, to be exact. Leon was pretty much counting down each second. Most of the time he could go this long without talking to or seeing D, but for some reason now he just couldn't. He wanted to see D smile, he wanted to hear D's pretty voice. He wanted to hug D again. Was that too much to ask for?

Leon sat on the side of his bed, his legs spread wide open, one hand propped on the bed and the other wrapped around his cock that stood proudly, shiny and blushing red. Leon's head was thrown back as his hand slowly moved up and down his length. Leon moaned, body shaking slightly as he tensed with pleasure. He was _so_ lonely and horny, moaning D's name over and over in the darkness of his room.

“Oh, _fuck,_ ” Leon cursed as he sped up the pace, his eyebrows furrowing as he imagined being buried deep in D, fucking the petite man so hard and long. “Oh, _D_ , fuck, _D_. You feel so good, s-so fucking good, _ngh_.”

Leon's other hand trailed around his chest, twirling around his perky, pink nipples and pulling at the sensitive skin. The sounds of his heavy breathing and pants echoed throughout the room, his head spinning as the pleasure below his waist grew heavier and heavier. Leon's eyes fluttered shut as he felt his climax approaching, chanting D's name over and over again, wishing that the man was actually there. Leon's hips bucked in pleasure, feeling the end draw near, the tension in the pit of his stomach tighten. Leon's hips twitched and sparks flew behind his eyelids, his mind going white as he came long and hard, moaning D's name –

 

.:.:.:.

 

“Have you texted him at all since you last saw him?” Jill asked, sitting at the bar and twirling the straw in her drink.

Leon slammed a cup down on the bar table, saying, “Of course not, Jill! D, he just, he just – left on a weird note. I hugged him like you said I should, but then after that he turned to leave without saying anything else to me. How could I try to talk to him after that happened?”

“Well, sometimes you gotta do what you gotta do,” Jill said. “You'll never know how Count D truly felt until you actually ask him, idiot.”

Leon rested his hands on the counter. “Okay, so let's say that I do go and talk to him,” he said. “What in the hell do I say? 'Sorry I hugged you and said that I want to see you again, hope we can still be friends?' Fuck that.”

“Sure as hell wouldn't hurt to try,” Jill laughed. “I say try to surprise him with a gift. Nothing to extravagent, though. You said he likes sweet stuff, right? Get him something nice from that one bakery down the street. Maybe that'll show him that you didn't mean any harm the other night.”

Leon stared at Jill. The girl had a point.

 

.:.:.:.

 

Leon had to wait in line for an hour and a half for a box of these special deserts that he was planning to give to D. But, he didn't care, Leon would do anything to make things right with D again (even though he wasn't even too sure what he did wrong in the first place). The blonde quickly made his way through Chinatown, seeing D's tattoo shop in the distance.

Standing in front of that tattoo shop, however, was D himself, and Leon immediately stopped in his tracks, staring at the man from afar. D was probably on his break because he was casually leaning against the front of his shop, smoking a cigarette quite coolly. D wore a dark red silk dress that stopped at his thighs, fishnet stockings, and boots that could surely stop someones face in. Leon swallowed, blushing, watching as D burned out the cigarette, leaving it in a tray outside before heading back inside of the tattoo shop.

Not too long after, Leon set off after him, entering the tattoo shop. D had gone back to tattooing a customer, and for a second Leon thought that he should come back later and not interrupt, but D had suddenly already finished the tattoo seconds later. D stood up, ushering the customer to the register upfront to pay. Once D saw Leon standing by the front door, his expression seemed somewhat surprised but immediately went neutral, smiling a bit at the blonde before turning his attention back to the customer. Once the customer was done paying and left, Leon made his move over to D.

“Hey, D,” Leon said nervously. “How's it, uh, going?”

D raised his eyebrows at Leon, saying, “What brings you here? I don't remember you scheduling an appointment.”

“Uh, I didn't,” Leon nervously laughed. “I actually came to give you this.”

Leon held out the boxed sweets to D, and D's eyes went wide, shivers going down his spine as he twindled his manicured fingers. The Chinese man quickly took the boxed sweets from Leon, caressing it.

“What made you bring me such a gift?” D asked, fluttering his eyelashes at Leon. “You have to wait hours and hours just to get a box of these sweets. You are a saint.”

“Well, we just,” Leon started, “we just, left our date off on a weird note and we hadn't talked to each other after that for awhile. I wanted to show you that I didn't mean to make you feel weird by, y'know, hugging you...and stuff.”

D set the boxed sweets down, looking at Leon with a now quite serious face, slowly asking, “Is that really why?” and Leon nodded. D sighed, averting his eyes elsewhere. “I didn't feel odd,” he spoke, Leon listening intently. “I was just, a bit surprised, is all.”

A weight was lifted off of Leon's chest. “You were just surprised?” The Chinese man nodded, and Leon went on to ask, “Did you – not hate it?”

D raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, did you – like it?” Leon asked slowly.

The black-haired man was silent, staring at Leon with an unreadable expression. Without breaking eye contact, D asked, “If I say yes, how would that make things between us?”

Suddenly, the door to the tattoo shop opened and in stepped another customer. D immediately turned his attention to the person, welcoming them in and ushering them further inside. Leon, quite taken aback, watched D. If he did say yes, how would that make things between them? What – does that even mean? Leon didn't know.

 

.:.:.:.

 

Leon was working late at night, as usual.

He was extremely distracted, though. Count D was on Leon's mind. Not surprising. The blonde had made many mistakes today such as accidentally dropping glass cups, giving customers the wrong drinks, or even just flat out ignoring his coworkers – all because Count D was pretty much invading his thoughts.

_“If I say yes, how would that make things between us?”_

Fuck if Leon knew! Would it make things right? Would it make things wrong? Who knows? Leon sighed aggravatingly, looking at the clock and seeing that it was exactly 12:00 AM. A few more hours until he was off, and then he could go home and think more about D in private. Leon's blue orbs glanced up, hearing as the door to the bar opened. The blonde was going to greet the customer, that is, until he saw who it was. Leon almost dropping the glass cup he was holding as the person stepped inside.

D casually sauntered in, now wearing a heavy leather jacket over his silk dress. Leon's mouth immediately went dry and his heart began to pound against his chest. The two met eyes and D smiled, walking over to him and sitting at one of the stools right in front of Leon.

“D,” Leon said. “Why...are you here?”

“It's not illegal for me to want a drink, is it?” D smiled teasingly. “Plus, you said before that you could make me any drink I want. Did you lie to me, Leon?”

“N-No, I didn't lie! I'm just surprised,” Leon quickly said. “How did you know I worked at this bar?”

“I do my research,” D said. “Make me a drink? Something sweet. You know I like sweet things.”

Leon immediately went to work, making D a strawberry daiquiri, placing a lemon slice on the side of the glass carefully before placing it in front of D. “It's on the house,” Leon said. “You can have as many drinks as you'd like today.”

D raised his eyebrows. “As many drinks as I'd like?”

 

.:.:.:.

 

D had a total of _seven_ daiquiri's and he was _more_ than intoxicated.

The bar had closed, and Leon had to struggle to pull a very drunk D out of the bar and into the city streets. The blonde somewhat regretted telling D that he could have as many drinks as he'd like, especially since those drinks were so sweet and everyone knew that that's D's weakness.

It was 2:00 AM as Leon tried his best to keep D on his feet, asking, “Hey, are you alright? I had no idea you could even get this drunk.”

All Leon got as a response was a drunk chuckle from D, the man leaning on his chest and looking up at him. Leon blushed at the sight. He'd never seen D drunk. It was definitely a sight. D's pupils were dilated, a pink blush dancing across his cheeks and nose, his eyes lowered and his mouth slightly agape.

“D, are you okay to get home?” Leon asked, “Do you want me to get you a taxi or something? Or I can walk you home if you – “

“ _Nooo_ ,” D slurred, pouting and resting his head on Leon's warm chest and rubbing his slender hands up and down Leon's back. “You're so warm. Don't wanna _gooo_...”

Leon blushed even more. D was definitely the affectionate type of drunk, which was absolutely out of character. The blonde had absolutely no idea what to do. D didn't want to go home, so – should he just take him back to his place? Leon swallowed nervously at the thought. It wouldn't hurt to, right? Just take D back to his place so he can rest there for the night, and he'll be on his way back to the tattoo shop in the morning. No problem. Right? _Right?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u for the kudos! <3

Leon stumbled into his apartment with D in his arms, going further inside and quickly heading to his bedroom. There, he watched as D fell back onto the plush bed, whining a bit and reaching his arms out, wanting Leon to be back into his arms. “Come _baaack,_ ” D slurred, but Leon stepped away.

“Just, uh, stay there, okay? I'm going to get you some water,” he said, turning to leave the room. But, he didn't even get to take one step before D sat up and grabbed onto his arm, pulling him downward and right on top of him.

Leon's face immediately went red as their bodies pressed together, their faces mere inches away. Leon felt as D wrapped his arms around his neck and wrapped his legs around his body like a boa constrictor. D pouted, looking at Leon with lowered, glazed eyes. “I told you to come back,” he whispered, swiftly untying Leon's hair and then proceeding to run his slender fingers through Leon's golden locks.

Leon's heart was about to pound out of his chest. He's never been _this_ close to D, and _fuck_ , D was so gorgeous and he smelled to amazing. Leon wanted to stay close to D, but he knew that he shouldn't, so he tried to pull away. D pulled Leon back down, furrowing his eyebrows and asking, “Why are you moving away? I thought you liked hugging me...”

Leon wouldn't even call this a hug, more like D was attached to him like a sloth on a branch, but D was far too drunk to even notice. “I-I do like hugging you,” Leon stammered, and he watched D smile slyly. “It's just that you're really dr–“

“Want me to tell you a secret?” D interrupted.

Leon hesitantly nodded, and D pulled him down closer, leaning toward his ear and making shivers go down his breath as D's breath touched his skin. D pressed his plump lips to Leon's ear, kissing him, before whispering, “I like hugging you, too. Hug me _moreee_...”

D pulled away from Leon's ear just to press a soft yet sloppy kiss against his jawline, surprising Leon. The blonde quickly pulled away and stared at D with awe, but D pulled him back down to smash a sloppy kiss this time against his cheek.

“You're so mean, Leon. Don't move away, kiss me _baaaack_ ,” D whined, peppering kisses on Leon's neck and tightening the grip he had around Leon's neck and body.

Leon felt like he was melting, his heart pounding against his chest, his entire face bright red. D was kissing him, for fucks sake! Leon didn't know if it's because D was drunk out of his mind or because he actually wanted to. Maybe both? Leon didn't know, but he did know that he wanted to kiss D back – _so badly_. Maybe just a kiss on the cheek wouldn't hurt? Just a peck and that's it. A small peck.

Leon swallowed nervously and pushed D back slightly, turning the man's head softly to ever so slowly lean down and lay a small, sweet kiss on D's cheek. D chuckled and turned to look at Leon, looking at him with suddenly devilish eyes, asking, “Is that all you've got, Leon?”

Before Leon knew it, D had smashed his lips against his, sloppily kissing him and rubbing his hands up and down his back. Leon's eyes widened before squeezing shut as D shoved his tongue into his mouth, swirling around the hot caverns and moaning loudly. Leon could not believe this was happening, but at this point he didn't care anymore. The blonde couldn't hold back now that D was kissing him so roughly and without any shame.

Leon kissed D back with the same amount of passion, and D took it wholeheartedly. First, Leon got to hug D and now he gets to kiss him? Fuck what Jill said about it being too early in the relationship. This was a dream come true and Leon wanted to bask in the sensation.

They swirled their tongues together, the noise of their saliva and lips smacking together filling the room. Leon and D continued to ferociously kiss until both of their lips were red and bruised. Once they pulled away, breathing heavily, eyes glazed over with lust, D began to laugh drunkenly, and his head fell back –

At that second, D completely knocked out.

Leon looked at D's drunk, sleeping face, and blushed immensely. Did he really – just kiss D like that? 

 

.:.:.:.

 

Morning came.

D laid in Leon's bed, the soft, plush blanket so warm and comfortable over him. He slowly awoke, blinking slowly as his vision cleared. D had never slept so comfortably like that in awhile. Why is that? The black-haired man slowly sat up, yawning and rubbing his eyes, looking around the room. Slowly, realization settled in –

This wasn't his bed. This wasn't his room. D's orbs looked over and saw his leather jacket hung on a hook, next to someone else's jacket. He then looked over at his shoes that were near the door, next to someone else's shoes. D's face drained white.

Just at that moment, the door to the room opened, startling D a bit. In stepped Leon, already dressed for the day. D's eyes widened as he stared at the blonde.

“Oh, you're awake,” Leon said, sheepishly smiling, “I, uh, made you breakfast. You can shower and freshen up and come get it, okay?”

All D did was blink rapidly at Leon and watch as the blonde closed the door. D quietly cursed to himself, running his slender fingers through his jet black hair. He's an idiot. An absolute idiot. Why did he get so drunk last night? D slowly pulled the blankets off, standing up.

Pretend like you don't remember what happened last night – is the first thing that popped into D's mind. Maybe then things wouldn't be awkward between them. Yeah, that'll work. Just pretend like you don't remember. With that planned, D quickly headed to Leon's bathroom to take a shower.

 

.:.:.:.

 

D had gotten out of the shower to find his clothes freshly washed and dry. The Chinese man quickly got dressed and left the bathroom, peeking his head around the corner to see Leon setting the table. It didn't take the blonde long to spot Count D looking at him.

“Breakfast is served!” Leon said, watching as D came out, slowly and hesitantly sitting down at the table.

Leon began to brew coffee. It was silent, the atmosphere somewhat tense and awkward. Leon cleared his throat, turning to look at D whom hadn't touched his food yet.

“Do you...remember anything?” Leon slowly asked, “Anything from last night?”

D averted his eyes. “No,” he answered. “What happened?”

“Well, you got super drunk back at the bar, and didn't want to go home,” Leon explained. “So, I just took you to my place and well, you, um,” Leon paused, thinking back to D clinging onto him, kissing him, and telling him that he wants to be hugged and kissed more. Leon swallowed nervously, and quickly stammered, “y-you just fell asleep! Yeah, just knocked out right when we got here. That's all that happened.”

D stared at Leon for a few seconds before he sighed in relief. “I thought I did something ridiculous,” he said.

“No, you didn't!” Leon lied, quickly handing D a cup of coffee. “Here, have some coffee. I made it as sweet as possible.”

D quietly took a sip of the coffee, basking in the sweet vanilla taste. Leon took a sip of his black coffee, peering at D, blushing slightly and thinking if it was right to just lie to him like that. Last night was – such a heated moment. Leon wonders how D would've reacted if he told him what truly happened that night –

“Don't tell anyone about my shenanigans last night,” D suddenly said. “Me getting drunk, I mean. I'm not usually like that, as you can probably tell. That's...the last time I'll drink so heavily.”

“D-Don't worry, my lips are sealed!” Leon said. “It's honestly kind of my fault for letting you go so wild with the drinks. I should've tried to at least stop you after your second drink.”

“No, it's not your fault,” D said almost too quickly. “Thank you...for looking after me.”

It went silent as the two began to eat breakfast. The atmosphere was still tense, and the two kept making eye contact before immediately looking away. A few more minutes passed and D suddenly stood up, saying, “I should be getting back to my tattoo shop. Thank you for the breakfast, Leon.”

“I-I'll drive you there! My apartment is a bit of a walk to your shop, so I'll drive you,” Leon stammered. “Just let me get my keys, okay?”

“Fine,” D sighed. “If you insist.”

The blonde then hurried to his room to retrieve his keys, the two leaving his apartment and driving to D's tattoo shop in silence.

 

.:.:.:.

 

They arrived at the tattoo shop. Leon quickly got out of the car to travel over to D's side, opening the car door for him. D simply stepped out and said his goodbyes to Leon before walking toward the shop door.

“Text me if you need anything!” Leon said, watching the Chinese man walk into the tattoo shop, disappearing from his sight.

Leon sighed. He felt odd. He kind of wanted D to remember what had happened and acknowledge it, so that, maybe, the two could start something. Something like a relationship. Leon sighed again and got back into his car. Maybe he should have told D the truth? Leon hit his head on the steering wheel.

Meanwhile, inside of the tattoo shop, D quickly headed upstairs up to his apartment on the second level, cursing to himself.

D remembered everything from last night. Everything. From the moment the two left the bar, to the moment they were tangled in bed, locking lips shamelessly. D sat on his bed, a bright red blush dancing across his cheeks and nose.

This is not what he wanted to happen. The main reason why he even went to Leon's bar was because after the blonde had left after asking him if he liked the hug, D could not stop thinking about him. The black haired man thought that seeing his face again would stop him from the invading thoughts, but _no_ , it just made things worse.

D was glad Leon lied to him and said that he didn't do anything ridiculous last night. Probably to spare him from the walk of shame out of his apartment. D sighed, and put two fingers up to his lips.

All his true feelings towards Leon escaped last night. After hiding it so damn well, too! All because he got tremendously drunk. He did have a crush on Leon. The man was so enticing and charming, who wouldn't like someone like him? D began to feel a certain way about Leon when Leon would continuously come back to his tattoo shop, always chatting him up, complimenting him, and gazing at him when Leon thought he wasn't looking. D never got that attention from anyone before and it was so nice.

D repressed his feelings, wanting their relationship to only be on a customer and staff level. But then the blonde had to go and ask him out on a date. A date. D had never been on a date in his entire life! It was honestly... very fun to be with Leon like that and D had never experienced something like that before.

And, _god_ , the hug – why did Leon have to hug him? That mere action made D fall in love with Leon all over again. D fell back onto his bed. What was he going to do now? Continue as if nothing happened between them forever and repress his feelings again? D furrowed his eyebrows at the thought. That doesn't sound very fun, now does it?

Leon asked him on a date, treats him very well, and even kissed him back. Does that mean Leon likes him, too? D felt like he was going to pass out just from the thought. No one has ever had a crush on him before. Maybe he does? D put his hands over his face, blushing immensely. He hoped Leon liked him back.

 


	5. Chapter 5

“D did _not_ make out with you!” Jill said. “You're such a liar!”

“Shhh! Lower your voice!” Leon hushed, looking around the bar to see if anyone was tuning in on their conversation. “D didn't want me to tell anyone, and you're the only person I trust with this, so keep it quiet. And, yes, he did!”

“So, you're telling me he got flat out drunk and started making out with you?” Jill questioned. “That doesn't sound like something D would do.”

“Tell me about it,” Leon muttered. “But, I guess he has a low alcohol tolerance. He was so damn drunk – telling me he likes hugging me and wants me to hug him more, and he desperately wanted me to kiss him back. It didn't even seem real. But, then the next morning, he didn't remember anything so I just went along with it so things didn't get awkward. Makes me wonder if he meant all of that shit last night.”

“Well, you know what people say – the truth comes out when you're drunk,” Jill smirked, taking a sip of her drink. “He probably did mean everything, but don't take my word for it.”

Leon blushed. No way in Hell did D actually mean all of that stuff. He was just drunk! Everyone does dumb shit when they're drunk. Leon scoffed, blushing even more, “ _Yeah, right_. He didn't mean it.”

Jill raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure? Try to put two and two together, Leon. You tried to ask him if he liked hugging you just before, and he didn't give you a direct answer. Then, he gets flat out drunk and decides to spill his emotions out on you and tell the truth. Makes sense, doesn't it? And he even spilled out that he wants you to kiss him as a bonus. Lucky you!”

Leon's eyes widened, and he started sputtering out incoherent nonsense out of nervousness and embarresment. Jill snickered and finished off her drink, standing up from the bar stool. “Think it through, seriously,” she said as she turned to leave. “He actually might be in love you with and you probably have no idea. Text him. Or even better, call him.”

Leon's face burned red as he watched Jill leave.

 

.:.:.:.

 

_“Text him. Or even better, call him.”_

Leon stared at his phone in his hands, his blue orbs glued on the green call button right next to D's phone number. The blonde man sat in his room, his heart pounding against his chest. If he calls him, what should he even say?

_“Hey, D. Is it okay if I ask you if you meant all of that stuff you said the other night even though you don't even remember?”_ No.

_“Hey, D. I really want to hug you and kiss you again. Do you want to hug and kiss me again, too?”_ No way.

_“Hey, D. Do you love me, too?”_ Abso-fucking-lutely no way!

Leon dropped his phone on his bed and plopped backwards, staring up at the white ceiling. He's such a wimp. Can't even call the man he loves. Leon placed an arm over his eyes, blocking out his eyesight as he laid there in silence for a few seconds.

Suddenly, his phone dinged – Leon had a new text message.

The blonde quickly sat up, scattering to grab his phone and hoping to the Gods above that it was Count D texting him. His hope was shattered, however, when he saw that it was just one of his coworkers asking him about the schedule for next week. Leon rolled his eyes and swiftly responded back to his coworker. He threw his phone back down on the bed, but – before he could even think about laying back down, his phone dinged again. Leon's blue orbs looked back at the bright screen, wondering why his coworker texted back _that_ fast.

Leon grabbed his phone again, but this time, instead of rolling his eyes, his eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat when he saw that one letter – _D_.

Leon choked on nothing and his heart began to pound against his chest, the room suddenly getting extremely hot. Did D just...really text him? Why? What does he want? To chew him out about giving him so much alcohol? To tell him that he never wants to see him again? What is it? What in the world does the man want?!

Leon opened the message and read it.

_“Tomorrow, come to the tattoo shop after I close. The door will be left open for you.”_

Come...to the tattoo shop tomorrow? Leon swallowed thickly. Why? D has never just invited Leon back to his tattoo shop. It was always Leon going there on his own will. So, why? Never mind. Leon didn't care why. He just wanted to see D's beautiful face again. The blonde waited a few minutes before he texted D back, just so he didn't seem too eager.

_“You got it.”_

 

.:.:.:.

 

Leon had the day off the next day, so he took extra time to get ready before he headed down to bustling Chinatown. Leon was more nervous than he usually was when he went to see D. Maybe because he didn't exactly know what D wanted from him _or_ maybe because the two had a heated make out session just before and he had no idea what to do with himself after.

Leon slowly walked into D's tattoo shop, only to find it empty. That is, until D came out from the back of the shop, slightly startled to find Leon standing near the entrance. D quickly gained his composure and casually walked toward the front desk, as if he didn't even notice Leon's presence in the first place.

The blonde immediately noticed D's aloof attitude and became even more nervous. Leon cleared his throat a bit before saying, “Hey, D. You, uh, wanted me to come here, right? Did I...do something wrong, maybe?”

The only response Leon got was silence, and D just simply beckoned Leon to come towards him with one finger. Leon swallowed thickly and walked his way over to the Chinese man, standing in front of him and awaiting a response.

Leon heard D sigh, and was as he averted his otherworldly eyes.

“I want to do something,” D said.

“Do something? Do...what?” Leon slowly asked.

D didn't say anything more and walked toward his tattooing station, gesturing for Leon to sit down on the chair. Leon, somewhat confused, obliged anyway and sat down on the chair, looking at D with his curious blue eyes.

“What are you going to do?” Leon asked, watching as D swiftly put a pair of gloves.

“What does it look like?” D said, “I'm going to tattoo you.”

Leon blinked. “Tattoo me? What? Why?”

D, with his back turned to Leon as he prepared his tattooing tools, softly said, “You've...done a lot for me and made me...realize some things. The least I could do is give you something in return.” D turned to look at Leon, the tattooing pen now buzzing in his hand. “Today, I'm going to give you a free tattoo.”

Leon blushed. A free tattoo? That's...oddly nice of D to do. “Thanks, D,” Leon said nervously, feeling as the Chinese man raised up his sleeve to access the skin on his upper bicep. “But, really, you don't need to do this. I'll do anything for you without expecting anything in return.”

D's otherworldly orbs flicked up to look deep into Leon's blue ones as he said, “I want to do this. Let me do this.”

Leon swallowed thickly and slowly nodded. “Okay,” he quickly said. “Y-You can tattoo me, if that's what you really want. But, um, what are you going to tattoo on me?”

D smiled slyly. “That's for me to know and for you to find out later.”

Leon sure as Hell became even more nervous than before.

 

.:.:.:.

 

An hour had passed and D had finished the tattoo. He set down the tattoo pen down and removed his gloves, looking at Leon and smiling. “All finished,” D said. “Would you like to see it?”

Leon nodded eagerly and stood up, heading over to a mirror in the corner of the shop. Immediately, when Leon saw what D had tattooed on him, his face went red and his heart skipped a beat. Leon's blue orbs darted from the tattoo to D, whom was standing a few steps away from him with his arms crossed, his narrow eyes averted elsewhere.

D had tattooed a heart on Leon's bicep.

The heart had an arrow through it, and had two red roses on either side. Leon's face felt like it was burning and he continued to look at D until D's eyes flicked up, looking back at him.

“Do you like it?” D asked, his voice a bit quiet.

A smile crawled onto Leon's lips and without hesitation, he stepped toward D and pulled the smaller man into a big, bear hug. D's face went red and Leon hugged him tighter, resting his chin on top of D's head as he slightly swayed back and forth.

“Of course I love it.” Leon said, “It's amazing, D. Seriously, thank you.”

A few seconds into the hug, D slithered his arms around Leon and hugged him back, resting his head against Leon's warm chest and basking in the safe sensation. The two stayed like that for a few more seconds until Leon moved back slightly to look at D, smiling. D batted his long, thick black eyelashes and stared back at Leon with an unreadable expression. Leon's smile slowly faded once he saw the unreadable look on D's face.

Leon immediately let D go and stepped back, quickly saying, “Fuck, sorry. I probably shouldn't have just hugged you like that. Are you...okay?”

D was silent as he just simply pulled Leon back towards him, which surprised the blonde, and D shook his head as he breathed, “No, I'm not okay.”

Leon raised both of his eyebrows. “Really? What's wrong?”

D sighed and rested his head on Leon's chest again, laying his hands flat against Leon's back. “I have more realizing to do. Much more,” D whispered and he sighed again, tilting his head slightly as he looked at Leon. “Would you, perhaps, like to spend some time with me tonight, Leon?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaa sorry for not updating for awhile, i got kind of busy! thx for the kudos/support <3


End file.
